The Other Turner
by ShadowTheAngelOfDeath
Summary: What would happen if Will had a sibling?A younger sister? Who knows.Here, You'll find out. But wait!Seems he's not the only one with a forgotten family member!
1. Chapter 1

" Mommy. when are we gonna get to our new home?" Asked a little girl.  
" Soon dear. We should get there in a coupleof days." Replied the girls mother.  
" But I wanna be there now!" The girl whined while stomping her foot on the ground.  
" Patience now!" Laughed the woman." You don't want to get on anyone's nerves,  
do you"  
" Yeah!" Said a little boy who looked to be about eleven. " If you don't be good they might just throw you off the ship!" He started laughing when he saw the look on his sisters face.  
" William Turner!" He cringed when his mom called him by his full name. " Quite teasing your sister!" " "Yeah!" Said the little girl. " Or else they'll throw YOU off the ship as well!"She stuck her tongue out after she said that.  
He growled and started running towards her. She squeeled when she noticed what he was doing and ran away.  
Their mother just sighed and said," What am I ever going to do with the two of you"  
She watched them run around, Will chasing Talea, For a few more minutes, before deciding to stop them.  
" Talea Turner!You stop running around this instant! Young ladies do not run!" She scolded.  
Talea immediately stopped running.  
Will on the other hand, he doesn't necessarily have great reflexes,nor was he paying much attention, so you can guess what happened next.  
Yep. He crashed right into her.  
They fell into a pile at their mothers feet, and she stood there, trying to hold back the smile and laughter that so wanted to come out. But, alas, a chuckle was able to wiggle free from her mouth.  
Talea looked up at her mother with tears welling up in her eyes, and cried," Momma!  
Will made me fall down"  
She shook her head and said," That wouldn't have happened if you hadden't been running around, now would it"  
" But he should have seen me stop when you told me to!" She cried.  
" I wasn't expecting you to stop so suddenly though!" Will tried to defend himself.  
" You should have been paying more attention!" She said back.  
" You two, that's enough! I don't want you causing another scene like yesterday"  
They got up and nodded their heads, though Talea stuck her tongue out at Will again.  
Their mother sighed again, looking to the sky asking for some help.  
Finally, she said,"Okay you two, I think it's time for bed"  
Both of them started crying out in protest, but she just held up a hand to silence them, which they did quickly.  
"It's time for bed." She said. " Now c'mon, let's go to our cabin"  
They followed obediently, though Talea, unnoticed by her mother,stuck her foot out and tripped Will. He fell flat on his face and Talea walked right across his back.  
When he raised up onto his elbows and looked at her, she just stuck her tongue out at him, then skipped up to their mom.  
He got upfrom the ground, promising the first chance he got, to get back at his dear baby sister. 

A Few Hours Later

The three awoke to the sound of explosions outside.They were all in the same bed since that was all their mother could afford to book. The mother got out of bed and walked over to the door and looked outside. It was pure caos that met her eyes.  
She quietly shut the door and went back over to the bed where the kids were sitting up at.  
" Mommy!" Cried Talea," What's going on"  
She shook her head and said, "I don't know Talea!" She then turned to Will. " Listen to me, I need you to stay here with your sister! Don't leave her alone for any reason,  
understand"  
" But mother- " He started.  
" No buts William! This is serious!" She said forcefully.  
She then went to a little side table and pulled alittle silver gun out of a drawer.  
Then she turned back to the two trembling children and said,"Now listen! I want you to stay in this room and lock the door. Do NOT open it for anyone! Got it?"  
They both nodded with identical looks of fear in their eyes.  
She went and hugged them both to herself, squeezing them tight for reassurance.  
" Everything's gonna be alright." She told them.  
Then she stood up and left the room.  
Will immediatly ran and locked the door like she said, then he went back to his sister and pulled her close to him. " Will," she said," what's going on? Is mommy gonna be okay"  
Will looked around, trying to think of something to say that would settle her fears,  
as well as his own.  
Finally, he said," I don't know sis. I'm sure it's nothing to bad"  
She nodded her head and snuggled closer when a really loud explosion rocked the ship, sending the bed they were sitting on sliding across the floor.  
" Will! I'm scared!" Cried the little girl.  
He just tightened his arms around her and said," Don't worry Talea. I won't let any-  
thing happen to you"  
" You promise? " She asked, sniffling a little.  
" I promise." Then he added, "Now don't cry! You know big girls aren't supposed to cry"  
" I know," She said. "It's just that i'm really scared right now"  
He started rocking her, hopping that would make her feel better, and said," It's okay.  
We'll be fine." He said, as much to himself as to her.  
Suddenly, everything started going dark, and the next thing Talea knew, she was waking up to bright light streeming through a window beside her bed.  
It was just another dream of that horrible day .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just want to thank all the reviewers who took the time to read my story and leave me a note!Huggles to you! Anyways! This is my very first story to ever be read by anyone! And I hope everyone likes it! 'Cause i'm having a lot of fun writing it so far! Hmmmm... One reviewer from last chapter gave me an idea for this story..Vickevire(sp?) This will be a somewhat alternate universe where Will DOES have a younger sister. I can't remember how old Will was when the ship he was on was attacked, so if anyone can tell me, i'll go and fix that in the story when I need to! So, yay! Long author's note! Woot!Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Forgot to put one last chap. so this one goes for it to! I DO NOT OWN POTC! I only own Talea,and another character I might bring in this chap! So... NO SUING! I'll sick my rabid dog on you! Ask Couchpotatomaster! She's met him... He could give Bahamut a run for his money... Idon'townBahamuteither...

Blinking her eyes against the bright light, she silently slipped out of bed and grabbed a wool blanket from the end of her bed. Wrapping it around herself, she walked over to a small table on one end of the room. All it hed on it was a pitcher of water, a bowl, and medium sized round mirror hanging above it.

Pouring water into the bowl, she dipped a cloth she got from a drawar and started washing her face. After she dried it off, she looked in the mirror.

She had grown a good bit since then. She stood at a good 5'7. She had a slender build, though she wasn't really that skinny, nor was she fat. She had a nice tan from working out doors all the time, and a bit of muscle to show for the hard labor. Long legs and a small waist, though she was tall, she looked delicate, almost as if you could snap her in half easily.

Where she was staying at didn't have any female outfits that would fit her except for young mens clothes, and she had to wrap bandages around her chest because they had no corsets. She could almost pass for a boy unless you looked at her face.

In her opinion, she had a decent looking face. It was kind of round, more heart shaped, and she high cheek bones. She also had a straight nose that was kind of turned up at the end. Her eyes were almond shaped, and were a very deep forest green. Basically, she had a pixie-ish face.

Her hair, which was back in a loose briad, when let loose was straight down past her waist. It was a blondish/red color, and it had natural red streaks going through it. She thought she was just an ordinary looking girl. But captain Barbosa and the crew think she was bornof a goddess.

Yes, captain Barbosa of the Black Pearl.

When they attacked the ship ten tears ago, they took me captave.

Flash back

" It's okay. We'll be fine." He said, as much to himself as to her.

Next thing they knew there was screeming out in the halls. People were shouting somethig about pirates!

The two children got up off the bed and ran to the door, pressing their ears against the wood so they could try and hear better. they stumbled backwards though when something banged against it really hard.

Talea turned to her brother and said," Will! We have to go try and find momma! She might need our help!"

" We can't! She told not to leave for anything.We could get in a lot of trouble if she catches us! And besides, what could we do? We'd just get in the way.." He said.

" But Will!" Talea cried," What if mommy is out there hurt! She might need our help! We can't just sit here and do nohing!"

Will looked at Talea and said," I'm sorry sis. We have no choice."

She stared back at him, tears starting to fall down her face.

Finally, she said," I'm sorry Will. I'm not gonna just sit here and not try and help stop the pirates."

She looked around the room, then walked over to the desk that sat against the wall. She grabbed the chair, grabbed one leg, and started pulling as hard as she could.

Will stood there, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Finally, the leg broke off. She waved it around a little before walking over to the door.

Wil asked," Talea, where are you going?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder and replied," I'm going to find mommy and help fight the pirates. You stay here if you want to." Then she turned back to the door.

Just as she was turning the lock, Will said," Wait Talea!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

He walked over to the chair and pulled another leg off. Going over to where she was, he looked down at her and said," Mom told me not to leaveyour side."

She smiled and hugged him when he said," So it looks like i'm going with you."

She let go of him so he could unlock and open the door. When he did that, she took his hand and they walked out into the hall, hoping to find their mother alive and well...

End flashback

She remembered when they both got above deck they didn't see their mom, just a bunch of people running around with guns,swords, and knives. Then they got seperated in all the confusion. Last thing she saw was Will falling off the side of the ship, then everything went black.

She never saw her mother or Will again..

Konnichi wa minna-san! Yay! I got the second chapter done! I hope everyone likes it! Remember to review when you get done reading! I don't think i'm forgetting to mention anything, so i'm gonna go get some well deserved sleep! Oh yeah! Sorry if the way it looks when you read it doesn't look right... I don't have a beta reader (or I do, I just haven't talked to her in a while!) and I haven't quite figured everything out yet! Gomen!

Anyways! Well, good night!


End file.
